


Я знал, это проклятье

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 1x13, 1x14, Contemplation, Gen, Other, They make me want to cry ok, i'm sorry in advance though, this isn't really an au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Генерал Секура рассуждает об освобождении.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была переведена на ФБ-2016.  
> Беты - Mephisto in Onyx и [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).

_Он вспоминает своё обучение. Вспоминает сны — голубая, до головокружения обнажённая кожа и сияющие глаза, от взгляда которых он ощущает себя одновременно цельным и расколотым на части — стоит лишь смежить веки. Он вспоминает, как мастер-джедай и легендарный генерал Йода говорит ему и его ребятам, когда они впервые выпустились с Камино, что в каждом из них есть Сила. Он помнит это так ясно, будто это было вчера, а ещё он помнит_ …  
  
«Привязанностей не нужно стыдиться», — говорила генерал Секура коммандеру Тано. Или, по крайней мере, что-то о том, что их не стоит стесняться. Она говорила, что падаван должен научиться освобождаться от своих привязанностей.  
  
_Он вспоминает, как в первый раз услышал её голос. Его назначили к генералу Секуре, и тогда он как раз вёл своих ребят по трапу на корабль. Он много слышал о джедаях — все его братья слышали. Он думал, что знал, чего ожидать, думал…_  
  
Она говорила об освобождении — он сам слышал — но потом взяла и спасла его от гибели. Снова. И, насколько он уже успел её узнать — это было отнюдь не в последний раз. Она спасала его почти так же часто, как он её.  
  
_Он не знал, что во время службы с джедаями вытащит её из куда большего количества передряг, чем она его. Не предполагал, что джедаи безрассудны или мудры, или что они будут жертвовать своей жизнью ради клонов. Он знал, что ребята думали так же: они — расходный материал, им можно найти замену. Каждый из них знал об этом, и всё-таки…_  
  
Генерал Айла Секура говорила об освобождении. Коммандер Блай слышал её чётко и ясно — и всё-таки она сказала старосте деревни лурменов, что они оба останутся, а падаван отправится к генералу Скайуокеру за врачом. Это он тоже слышал чётко и ясно.  
  
_И всё же время от времени до него долетали обрывки разговоров о капитане Рексе и генерале Скайуокере, коммандере Коди и генерале Кеноби, коммандере Вольффе и…_  
  
Её слова звенели в ушах у Блая, когда он не смог вскарабкаться на ветку вслед за капитаном Рексом, и он решил тогда, будто понял, что она пытается сделать, когда она вихрем слетела вниз и снова спасла ему жизнь. Они будто бы вели счёт — кто кого чаще спасёт, и снова, и опять — пока между ними, генералом и клоном, коммандером и джедаем, не наступила ничья.  
  
_Каждый из генералов рисковал жизнью ради солдат. У каждого генерала был капитан или коммандер. Блай слышал байки, над которыми клоны будут смеяться веками — если война продлится так долго. А ещё он помнит, как генерал Секура схватила его за руку и вытащила с обрыва. Помнит, как его оттолкнули в сторону, помнит, как капитан Рекс жаловался, что генерал Скайуокер и коммандер Тано использовали на нём Силу — конечно, для того, чтоб спасти ему жизнь_ …  
  
Генерал Секура сражается… ну, как никто другой. Все джедаи разные, среди них нет копий. Её движения стремительны, расчетливы и быстры. Может, она и использует Силу. Может, она миротворец и умеет донести свою позицию до оппонентов. Может, она и говорит то, что падаван должна слышать — но это никак не меняет факта, что и сама Секура в искусстве освобождения не особенно преуспела.  
  
_Он думает о коммандере Тано — об Асоке. Он смотрит на неё и капитана Рекса и думает, что от привязанностей, что бы кое-кто ни говорил и как бы ни убеждал себя, не так-то легко отказаться. Он видит, как Асока улыбается своему капитану, видит, как она переступает с ноги на ногу, стоит ей только сильно опередить Рекса и своего наставника. И он знает этот взгляд. Между ней и Айлой Секурой много общего_.  
  
В конце концов коммандер Тано идёт на корабль вслед за генералом Скайуокером и рядом с ней — капитан Рекс. Коммандер Блай смотрит, как они шагают бок о бок и занимают рядом друг с другом свои места. И он прекрасно знает, что означает задумчивый взгляд, которым генерал Секура провожает Асоку, и что во взглядах, которыми та обменивается со своим наставником и капитаном Рексом, легко прочесть, что она тоже спасала Рексу жизнь не меньше, чем он ей. Генерал Секура говорила об освобождении. Говорила так, будто знает в этом толк, и Блай, наблюдая за кораблём, пока тот совсем не скрылся из глаз, понял, что они оба знают. Они все знают..  
  
_Он думает о словах генерала и понимает: она сказала не всё, что знала. Они говорили о мастерах-джедаях, но ему показалось, что она вложила в эти слова иной смысл, нечто большее. Интересно, а когда коммандер Тано думает о клонах, о своих солдатах, лицо Рекса — первое, что приходит ей в голову? Счёт уничтоженных дроидов на его броне или форма шлема, или синие полосы на руках — или тот факт, что часть работы клона-солдата в том, чтобы уберечь от гибели генералов и коммандеров, с которыми они вместе сражаются, потому что…_  
  
На корабле он стоит за генералом Секурой. Он готов к отлёту с планеты.  
  
_…и когда он думает о синем небе, первое, что приходит на ум — это обнажённая синева её кожи и звук её голоса._


End file.
